


get a little closer

by rudelove



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudelove/pseuds/rudelove
Summary: But it's them; Seokmin-and-Soonyoung, Soonyoung-and-Seokmin, the way they've always been, and that's what matters. The rest is irrelevant.





	get a little closer

**Author's Note:**

> > **redamancy** _(noun, english) the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full_

 

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

At least, that’s not how it played out in Seokmin’s head, the thoughts making his head swim, ever-present at the back of his brain, stuck there since their first official date as a couple. 

And it’s not like Seokmin was expecting lit candles all over the room and scattered rose petals across the bed, a bottle of frothy champagne popped open in an ice bucket waiting for them on the nightstand — nothing like that, no. But he did think he would’ve been more prepared when it happened, had taken some time beforehand to go through his closet and pick out a better outfit, put on some cologne, maybe, or at least made sure his hair wasn't looking like a damn bird's nest. 

At the very least, Seokmin always imagined it would happen after a date at their favorite restaurant, the one downtown that's a bit pricey and has a long waiting list but makes the best desserts ever that totally make the wait worthwhile. After that, they would head home, unable to take their hands off each other during the cab ride but forced to act normal and inconspicuous so they wouldn't get caught, stealing kisses when the car would pass through the dark corners of the city. There would be music playing, something nice to set the mood, the way it goes down in all the cheesy romcoms Seokmin’s watched. 

It always went smoothly in Seokmin’s head, the anticipation gradually building up throughout the entire night, and it was perfect. Everything seemed to fall into place because he was doing it with Soonyoung, the person he’s loved his entire life, and is there anything more romantic than that?

(Just thinking about it gives Seokmin butterflies, gets him feeling nervous the same way he felt before he lost virginity, back in high school with a guy from another school in a crappy hotel room after a national choral competition. Seokmin's school might've lost that night, by but the end of it he sure felt like a winner.) 

Instead, it goes down like this: 

They get tipsy on cheap, flat beer at a rooftop party one of Mingyu’s friends is throwing and decide to walk back home instead of taking the subway or the bus, the weather nice now that it’s the beginning of summer, using every opportunity to brush their arms together as they walk side by side, to get any kind of physical contact they possibly could while being out in public like this. 

(It used to be easier, it came naturally. They were best friends — _brothers,_ as Soonyoung liked to call them, breaking Seokmin's heart for the first time when they were seventeen, back when Seokmin was yet to realize why the word hurt him so much; when he was yet to realize he was in love with his best friend. 

They've always been touchy and clingy with each other, laughing loudly as they walked down the streets — Soonyoung slinging an arm over Seokmin's shoulders, reaching out to hold Seokmin's hand while crossing a street without even realizing it; Seokmin tugging at the sleeve of Soonyoung's shirt to get his attention, slapping at his arm while laughing, tipping his head on Soonyoung's shoulder, looping their arms together so they wouldn't lose each other in the crowded streets. 

Seokmin never stopped for a second to think about any of it until all of that contact was suddenly gone, both of them tentative and aware of all the consequences that would follow now that they are more than friends and all of the looks and touches actually _mean_ something.) 

But it starts raining — _pouring,_ two blocks away from their apartment. They have no choice but to make a run for it, drenched to the bone by the time they make it back to the safety of their building, their clothes stuck to their bodies like extra layers of skin, cold and itchy and uncomfortable. 

They are laughing in the elevator when Soonyoung leans in to press a soft kiss to Seokmin’s cheek between the second and third floor, down the side of Seokmin's face and along his jaw, finally meeting Seokmin's lips by the time they reach their floor. 

They stumble inside their apartment after five minutes of struggling to unlock it without looking, too busy kissing to pay attention to what they're doing or where they're going. Their shoes come off first; they kick them off the second they're safely inside their hallway, and their shirts follow, then their pants, leaving a trail from the doorway all the way to their bedroom, nearly knocking over the expensive lamp in the living room that Soonyoung's parents bought for them when they first moved in. They are still in their underwear when they settle down in the middle of the bed so that Seokmin is perched comfortably on Soonyoung's lap, their chests stuck together as they make out, a little sloppy and desperate, both of them hard already.

It’s not perfect. At least, not in the way it went down in Seokmin’s head. They aren’t drunk on expensive wine neither of them can pronounce and there is no music playing, no dimmed lights or candles, and there’s certainly nothing romantic about the old socks and empty cans of energy drinks scattered all over their bedroom floor. But it's them; Seokmin-and-Soonyoung, Soonyoung-and-Seokmin, the way they've always been, and that's what matters. The rest is irrelevant. 

They haven't done more than this, never touched each other below the waist or without layers of clothes standing in their way. They've seen each other naked before, of course; it is inevitable, really, after knowing each other for nearly a decade now, after living together for three years and dating for a month. But they've been taking things slow, trying to get to know each other all over again, starting from the very beginning, getting to learn new things about one another in the process.

Like, how easy it is to make Soonyoung melt under his touch if he drags his teeth along the column of Soonyoung’s neck and sucks on that spot under Soonyoung’s left ear that makes him shudder, moaning quietly low in his throat as he tips his heads back to give Seokmin more access. It makes Soonyoung's hands tighten and release repeatedly around Seokmin’s waist, holding back from touching him more, all over, and Seokmin hates it. It's been going on like this for weeks now, always making sure to put an end to things before they could get too carried away, their faces flushed and lips bitten red, driving Seokmin _insane._

“It’s okay,” Seokmin says in between kisses, pausing for a second to gather his thoughts before continuing. He takes one of Soonyoung’s hands in his and slides it down until it’s wrapped around his hipbone and Soonyoung’s thumb is millimeters away from brushing over Seokmin’s crotch.  

Soonyoung’s lips are dark and swollen, open in a small ‘o’, and even after a month of stealing kisses at every chance he could get Seokmin is still fascinated by the entire thing, unable to wrap his head around the fact that _he_ is the one responsible for making Soonyoung look like _that_ : cheeks flushed pink and eyes dark and glassy, always a little dazed.  

He quickly flicks his tongue over his upper lip and nods. “Okay,” he says, letting his other hand fall down as well, bracketing Seokmin’s hips tightly in his hold. 

It only takes him a few seconds before he gains more confidence and slides them down so they are resting on Seokmin’s thighs instead, squeezing down experimentally, kneading his thumbs into the muscles there in tight little circles like he's trying to figure out if they're real. 

“And is this okay, too?” Soonyoung asks with a coy smile that looks kind of funny on him. Seokmin giggles, unable to stop himself, only to choke on the sound of it and moan when Soonyoung’s nails drag lines all the way down to Seokmin’s knees and back up again, rough and painful enough to get Seokmin’s dick even harder. 

His fingers dip under Seokmin’s briefs and he tugs on them, tells Seokmin to take them off in a hushed whisper. “You too,” Seokmin says as he unwraps his legs from around Soonyoung’s middle and scoots back, making some room so they could both get rid of their underwear without getting off the bed, tossing them carelessly on the floor, Seokmin first and Soonyoung following seconds later. 

There is a moment, after they are both naked, where they just sit there and stare at each other, unsure of how they should proceed next. It's a bit awkward, the kind that makes Seokmin nervous and fidgety, unable to stay still. His eyes travel all over Soonyoung’s body, unconsciously licking at his lips once he reaches Soonyoung’s cock, thick and pretty and curved slightly to the right, already wet and glistening at the tip.  

Keeping his mouth shut when he's nervous like this is a skill he is yet to master, because suddenly, he's babbling and embarrassing himself like he always does. “Uh. Yeah, you— That's a nice dick. You know, as far as dicks go and all, but yours is… Yeah,” he blurts it all out like the idiot that he is, nodding at the aforementioned dick with his head like Soonyoung would have any trouble figuring out what Seokmn is referring to. 

Soonyoung laughs then, loud and unabashed, cutting through the tension in the room like a knife, his eyes closing and cheeks bulging out in that adorable way of his that Seokmin adores. “Well thanks,” he says with a grin. He gives Seokmin a slow and intense once-over, eyes lingering on Seokmin’s cock too long before looking away, and concludes through a rough exhale: “Yours is also nice. Very.” 

Things go back to normal after that. Everything falls back into place when Soonyoung reaches out for Seokmin and pulls him back onto his lap, resumes kissing him the way he’d been doing minutes ago. 

It feels amazing, to be able to feel Soonyoung pressed to him like this, skin-to-skin from head to toe for the first time ever. They go slower this time, kissing deeply until they are both gasping for breath, foreheads pressed together as they slowly begin to move against each other, their cocks pressed between their stomachs. 

“Is this good?” Seokmin asks. “Are you sure you—” But he doesn’t get to finish his question. 

“I want it,” Soonyoung says, leaning in to kiss Seokmin again. A beat later, after dragging his knuckles up Seokmin’s sides and making him shiver, he says: “I _want_ you.” 

Seokmin’s stomach swoops at Soonyoung’s words, feeling a little dizzy, his head falling forward and dropping onto Soonyoung’s shoulder as Soonyoung’s hands follow the length of his back and settle on the swell of his ass, squeezing down on it, pulling Seokmin closer. The angle shifts and the first slide of Soonyoung’s cock against his is dry and completely amazing, making Seokmin moan loudly, the sound of it muffled against Soonyoung’s skin. 

“This is—” Seokmin starts, but he can hardly concentrate on anything that isn’t the way all of this makes him feel, mind preoccupied with nothing but Soonyoung: his hands, the way his fingers dig into Seokmin's flesh almost painfully as he guides Seokmin back and forth, slow and steady; having Soonyoung’s eyes on him, looking at Seokmin intensely through hooded eyes as if he wants to devour him whole; when he dips his head low and brushes his lips over Seokmin’s nipple, taking it in his mouth and twirling his tongue over it. 

And it’s almost too much; Seokmin could come just from this, already on the edge and hyper-aware, can’t help but mewl and push back into Soonyoung’s touches, arching against his lips and back against his hands, asking for more even though he wants to slow things down, at least for now.  

But then, Soonyoung kisses his way up Seokmin’s chest, up his throat and pulls back enough so he could wrap his hand around both of their cocks at once, and oh. It startles Seokmin, making him jump forward and buck his hips up into Soonyoung’s hold around them. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” He rasps out, voice hoarse. “Oh my god, Soonyoung. _Fuck._ ” 

“And how about this?” Soonyoung asks as he swipes his thumb over their cockheads and smears the precum over their lengths messily, making the glide of his hand easier, better. 

He sounds amused. Seokmin doesn’t need to see him to know that he’s looking all smug and oh-so proud of himself for managing to get Seokmin like this, reducing him to a hot and whiny mess, desperate and far too gone now to wait, to take it slow, one step at a time. Soonyoung can be such an asshole at times. Seokmin absolutely hates him right now. 

It's a tight fit — Soonyoung’s hand too small to completely wrap around both of their cocks at once, so Seokmin slings one arm around Soonyoung’s shoulder for purchase and sneaks his other one between their bodies, wraps his fingers around their cocks and Soonyoung’s hand, helping him out. 

“Shit,” Soonyoung hisses, eyes rolling back into their sockets in pleasure. “This is better, yeah. Definitely better.” 

All Seokmin can do in return is nod in agreement. “We should've thought of this sooner,” he admits with a weak chuckle, and Soonyoung does the same, leaning in to kiss Seokmin again, open-mouthed and messy. 

“We're idiots,” Soonyoung pulls back to speak, nose wrinkling when they begin to move their hands, slow and experimental, trying to find the rhythm that works best for them. “We could've been doing this all along.” 

It doesn't take them long to find the right pace, for their hands to move in a perfect tandem. Soonyoung snaps his hips into it, and Seokmin follows, fucking up into their fists and against Soonyoung, his breaths becoming shorter, harsher. 

“I thought of this,” Soonyoung confesses against Seokmin’s cheek, “Us. Like this. It drove me crazy.” 

Seokmin grunts, eyes slipping shut. The thought of Soonyoung thinking about this — about _him_ is such a turn on, gets his cock twitching against Soonyoung’s, makes more precum leak out and dribble over his hand. 

“Yeah?” He asks, sliding his hand up Soonyoung’s nape and tangling his fingers through the hair there, instinctively tightening around it. “Tell me about it. I wanna know.” 

The groan Soonyoung lets out is low and guttural, vibrating in his chest and against Seokmin’s own. “I thought about sucking you off,” Soonyoung says, and god — he has barely started but Seokmin doesn’t think he could last long enough to hear all of it. "Your ex — the one from sophomore year. He was a talker." Soonyoung pauses so he could kiss Seokmin again, tugging at Seokmin's lower lip with his teeth when he pulls back. "Told me about all the noises you kept making whenever he gave you head." 

“Oh my god,” Seokmin murmurs, can't help but feel a little mortified. “I'm gonna kill him the next time I see him.” 

Soonyoung laughs. “It’s been stuck in my head ever since,” he goes on, “Getting down on my knees for you and putting my mouth on you, fuck. I bet you would be even louder than this. Wanna hear all of it.” 

 _Fuck._ Seokmin’s thought of doing the same, too. Taking Soonyoung into his mouth and tasting him, feeling the weight of Soonyoung’s cock on his tongue. Going slow, at first, teasing Soonyoung until he's begging and whining for it, not patient enough to wait until Seokmin's had enough. 

It's too much. Seokmin's hips keep moving in an erratic, broken pace and he can't stop moaning, eyes squeezed shut and face buried against Soonyoung's neck, inching close, close, closer. 

"Soonyoung, I'm—" he breathes out as a warning and groans when Soonyoung's hand stills, tipping Seokmin's chin up with his other one so Seokmin could look at him. 

"I wanna see you," Soonyoung says once Seokmin meets his eyes. He brushes the hair off Seokmin's sweaty forehead, leans in to press a kiss there, holding his head gently like Seokmin is something fragile and precious. A beat later, and then: "Please." 

Seokmin's eyes sting at the corners, overwhelmed with the sudden urge to burst into tears from all the affection, chest going impossibly tight, his heartbeats stuttering and ears buzzing when he finally comes. He spills all over their hands and their stomachs, their chests, his head lolling back, eyes closed, biting down on his lip. 

Everything stills at that moment. It's just them, in their own world, their own little bubble where nothing else seems to exist. Seokmin can't register anything; he can feel Soonyoung's hand moving again, stroking him through his orgasm; can hear Soonyoung gasping and murmuring something under his breath when he comes as well, but focusing on the words enough to string them together so they would make sense is a challenge. 

(Getting his eyes to focus on Soonyoung is difficult, too. He manages to catch a blurry glimpse of Soonyoung's face — eyes closed and face sweaty, mouth hanging open — and Seokmin makes a mental note to be more aware the next time they do something like this again, feeling a little regretful he ended up missing something he's been waiting to witness for so long now.)  

He slumps forward, practically collapsing against Soonyoung who is chuckling at him, the sound of it ringing clearly and snapping Seokmin back to reality, cutting through the static in his ears. 

"You're so cute," Soonyoung coos, carding his fingers through Seokmin's wet hair and rubbing gentle, soothing circles up and down Seokmin's back, doesn't stop until Seokmin is all mellow and pliable in his embrace, until Seokmin finds it easy to breathe again.   

"Shut up," Seokmin grumbles, embarrassed, covering his face with his hands even though they are kind of gross and sticky. "I'm not cute. I'm gross. Don't look at me." 

"You are the cutest," Soonyoung argues, giggling now. He pries Seokmin's hands off his face and presses a quick kiss to Seokmin's lips, looking at Seokmin like he's seeing him for the first time ever and says, "You're perfect." Another kiss, then: "I love you." 

A siren goes off in Seokmin's head, so loud it's almost deafening. It's not the first _I love you_ they've shared over the years, but this is the first time Soonyoung's said it to him since they started dating. He leans in to kiss Soonyoung, a proper, on-the-mouth kiss, the hard and bruising kind that takes Soonyoung by surprise, knocks him back until he's being pinned to the mattress by Seokmin's weight on top of him, yelping into Seokmin's mouth. 

Seokmin is quick to apologize, although his words don't seem very genuine thanks to the huge, ear-to-ear grin he has on his face. He shifts his weight around so he's no longer suffocating Soonyoung, settling in between Soonyoung's spread legs and balancing himself up on his elbows. 

"You do?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "You love me?" 

"Yeah," Soonyoung says, but it sounds defensive to Seokmin, dusts Soonyoung’s cheeks a pretty shade of pink. "But what about you, huh?" He asks, clearing his throat, licking at his lips like he does when he's nervous. "Do _you_?" 

Seokmin kisses him, cupping Soonyoung's cheek with his hand. "I do," he says quietly. Their noses brush, once, twice, before Seokmin kisses him again, slow and deep, pinning Soonyoung further into the mattress with his hips. "I really fucking do." 

Soonyoung is laughing now, the sound of it bubbling up his throat and spilling past his lips. "It would be hard not to love me," he says, quick witted like always. "'Cause I'm fucking amazing." 

Seokmin laughs, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're the worst,” he says and kisses Soonyoung before he could respond to it. 

They kiss lazily for a while, taking their time; Seokmin’s hand placed gently at the base of Soonyoung’s neck and Soonyoung’s arms thrown around Seokmin’s shoulders, keeping him in place so he wouldn’t pull away even if he wanted to.  

They should go get cleaned up and hang up their clothes to dry instead of leaving them on the floor like that. Maybe go to sleep because it's getting late. But then, Soonyoung pulls back from the kiss and gently flips Seokmin over so their positions are reversed, crawling down Seokmin's body and slipping between his legs, the tips of his ears red as he puts his hand on Seokmin and asks: "Can I?" 

It makes Seokmin’s breath hitch in his throat, gets his skin tingly all over, still sensitive from earlier. He is instantly reminded of Soonyoung's words earlier; _I thought about sucking you off_ flashing before Seokmin's eyes in big, block letters like a neon sign that's hard to ignore. The chances of him ever forgetting about those words are slim to none. 

Seokmin nods, propping himself on his elbows so he could watch Soonyoung, mind going blank when Soonyoung leans in to press a kiss to Seokmin's half-hard dick and wraps his hand around the base, looking at Seokmin the entire time. "Yeah, yeah, totally," Seokmin blurts out, his elbows slipping over the sheets a little when Soonyoung finally puts his mouth on him. “You can do whatever you want.”

Soonyoung grins at that, his eyes sparkling mischievously, making Seokmin forget all about taking a shower or cleaning up the mess they made earlier. All of that can wait until the morning, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh this wasn't supposed to be my svt fic debut but here we are now...trash writing trash, what else is new u___u
> 
> but many thanks to s1 for holding my hand and going thru this mess of a fic multiple (!) times & to s2 for basically giving me the idea in the first place and constantly cheering me on. ily ;; this fic never would've happened without your help <3
> 
> ((come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sseokgyus) or [cc](http://curiouscat.me/kihos)))


End file.
